Under the City
by iHaveOSD
Summary: This is taken from Reign. It's the scene where Teague saves Mina from the oncoming garbage truck, strangles her when she tries to escape, and eventually lets her go. The whole scene is from Teague's point of view. Contains spoilers to Reign. All credit goes to Chanda Hahn. Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please comment on my chapters! Thx!**

 **TEAGUE POV**

I was in a foul mood, and I wasn't even sure why. It was just - UGH! That Brody boy just asked Mina out. On a dance-date. Alone. Why do I care? I grabbed a glass vase and threw it against the wall, enjoying the sick crunch of glass as it broke into minuscule pieces. It left a large crack on my black wall that was vaguely an outline of a... heart? I shook my head to clear my foggy thoughts and straightened my jaw. _I don't know!_

I need to get that Grimm out of my head. I blew the desk back with my Fae power out of frustration of my complex feelings. Honestly, most of the time I'm thinking about either two things - world destruction or Wilhelmina Grimm. Probably has to do with Jared and his endearing love for her.

But he was gone... or at least that's what I told myself. I knew Jared was very much alive, just combined with me. A small part of me actually feared that he would gain control over me, but, nonetheless, that was a _small_ part. Like almost none at all.

However, I knew that I needed to avoid Mina at all costs. Whenever I was around her I felt weird. Like Jared was gaining control when I was near her. Talk about being desperate.

Every time I teased her, and she blushed, embarrassed at the extra attention, something warm and fuzzy grew in me. I just couldn't help it. Like an uncontrollable fire burning in my chest.

 _That needed to be put out._

My face showed no emotion as I bent down and picked up a glass shard, testing the sharp point in my cold and clammy fingers. She must be killed. Like all the other stupid little Grimms.

Throwing the glass shard in the middle of the cracked... _heart_ in the wall perfectly, I stormed out of the room and into the hallway, deciding to check on my Grimm. I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn't checking on her because I cared, _hell no_ , it was because I needed to get to her when she was the most fragile.

When she was falling apart. When her world was breaking and everything seemed insane. This was about hurting and killing her, torturing her in the most painful way one cannot even think of - right?

My brain and my headache screamed yes, but my heart? As it thumped slowly in my chest, as it ached with every breath I took, I found it hard to decide.

Do I want to hurt Mina Grimm? Of course. What evil prince wouldn't?

Do I want to make her pay for this shitzy curse that's befallen us both? No, duh - yeah. But did I want to kill her? My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I clenched my fists, stopping walking altogether.

My lips contorted into a sadistic smirk as I set everything in the hallway on fire. _Yes. Yes I do._ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Speaking of that, I'll try to update every one or two days. Emphasis on _try_.**

* * *

TEAGUE POV

* * *

I wanted to use the mirror, the one the Godmothers have, to check on her, but unfortunately, I don't have that. Yet. Well, 20 years ago I was supposed to break into their guild and steal all the mirrors, but unfortunately, something went wrong. Wonder what happened there.

Oh yes. I wasn't strong enough back then. But now, since I'm recombined with my other half, I could easily flick all the Guild's puny little army halfway across the world, cold and vulnerable. Back to checking on Mina Grimm. How was I supposed to do that? I didn't want to open a portal. Even if I'm a royal, creating a rip in the dimensions sucks up a lot of my energy and power, and I would be left vulnerable for a few minutes before I collect it all back again.

So how was I- _Nan's eyes were wide, probably about to ask something, when Mina noticed the traffic. A large garbage truck barrelled toward them. The light was red, and it was clear on Mina's face that she thought the truck would stop for it. Only it didn't. It continued picking up speed."Watch out!" Mina shouted, eyes full of worry. The garbage truck hit the curb and vaulted onto the sidewalk. It was heading straight for them._

I stumbled back a bit from the images playing through my mind. What was that? A look into the future? I think I like it. That meant I didn't have to kill her. Or was it happening right now in the human dimension? Oh, darn. She hasn't given me the knife, and I forgot to ask her about it. If I plunge that knife into me, I will become evil. Not that I wasn't already. But I'll become even more evil, with hatred inside of me, and great power yet to be released.

But... I can't do that if she doesn't tell me where it is! It's Fae-proof, which means I can't use my power to find it. I need to do something. But wha- _The ground rumbled and noise split the air as the driver blasted the horn in warning. The faded green garbage truck crashed into a newspaper stand, sending papers into the air. Mina was only feet away from the truck now, and she looked at Ever trying to grab the blonde and fly up in the air, but with the extra weight, the Pixie didn't seem like she was going to be fast enough._

I need to do something. NOW! I closed my eyes as I focused on creating a portal exactly where Mina was. It would be easy, since all I needed was concentration- _Mina stretched out her palm and used power to launch her friends out of harm's way._ What the-?! She didn't even try to save herself? No wonder she's useless. I would let this kill her, if I didn't need the dang knife. Speaking of knife, the portal! I used my last ounce of strength to finish the portal and stepped through. The images playing in my mind were exactly alike to the scene playing in front of me. _She turned and saw the driver's terrified expression as he raised his arm to cover his face, prepared to slam into her._

Without thinking, I teleported by Mina's side, only to discover she blacked out. I looked to the truck, which was dangerously close now. I picked up Mina in my arms, and tried to think of where I could teleport to. Not here, or anywhere around this street. She'd just run away and anyway, there'd be too much humans to witness it. Where?

Oh - I had the perfect idea where it's somewhere private.

I closed my eyes and teleported away, the green truck driving through where we just were a second ago. I opened my eyes to find I was in a dark place, with light trickling down from the circular manholes. The sewer.

* * *

 **Yeah. yeah. I know - cliffhanger. But if you've already read Reign (I'm pretty sure you have), then you already know what happened next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I took so long to update. It took Forever (heh, see what I did there?) to edit this - it's five pages in Word. This must be my longest chapter ever... but don't expect long chapters like this every time!**

 **Fire and Flames: I'm glad you like it. There's actually a lot of scenes in the series that aren't written yet. And don't worry, I'll post two or three more chapters, and then this will probably be completed. Aw, shucks. It's just my first fanfic and you're calling me an excellent writer? Thanks! And for the more fanfics in the future, I'm going to post another one today about a scene in Forever by Teague's POV - I don't think that scene is done yet. Thx for the positive review!**

 **Now we're ready. This also ends in a cliffhanger (but like I said last chapter, if you read Reign, then you know exactly what happens next.), but I'll try to update sooner this time.**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

Mina was still in my arms, pressed tightly to my chest as I walked under a few tunnels. Somehow, her arms ended up being wrapped awkwardly - and very tightly - around my neck. All signs of her showed that she was unconscious, but her death grip on me said otherwise.

I peered down at her as I was walking. Mina's eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was in great pain. Her head leaned against my chest as her soft lips parted to regain her breath. She looked nice. She wore sensible denim shorts and a Dead Prince Society shirt. This one was a faded gray with black letters, which went perfectly with her gray All-Star shoes. Mina didn't curl her hair, but let it hang loose in ponytail over her left shoulder.

I felt myself stop moving as I stared at her. She was... pretty. Mina groaned and shifted her weight a little, which brought me back to reality. I continued walking, a frown on my lips at my last thought. She was pretty. I curled my lip in contempt. Pretty stupid.

"Stupid! You're so stupid. I can't believe you didn't try to save yourself. How dumb can you be?" I hissed. If she was awake, I might as well try to act like myself again and pretend the last scene never happened. She wasn't even conscious that time anyway. Who would know that ever happened anyway? (A/N - Uh, the people reading this fanfic Teague. Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that. Oh right... you don't know we exist. Stupid me. )

It was dark, and the sounds of the city were faint. Mina's eyes blinked repeatedly. I glanced at her. She was frantically looking everywhere, trying to figure out where she was, even gazing over my face once or twice. It seemed like her eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light.

Well, if she was awake, then she didn't need the luxury of being in my arms. I tossed her roughly to the ground. Mina slid across the cement in something slimy and let out a pathetic yelp. I dusted my hands on my black jeans, I think it was to rub her touch away. Maybe it was to get rid of the scent of her off my hands. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to - her perfume of vanilla and strawberries was intoxicating.

Wait, what? I shook my head at my stupid thoughts. It's not like Jared would gain control. No, no, no. That couldn't happen. I can't stay around Mina for long, because who knows what might happen. My other half... could arise. I'll just threaten her to give me the dagger and the deed would be done quickly. Yes, that was it - a foolproof plan.

I continued to berate Mina for her stupidity as I paced back and forth in the darkness. "You helped them instead of yourself."

She kept quiet and let her eyes adjust to the lack of light. It took almost a minute, but I could tell she saw the rather obvious light trickled down through a hole in the ceiling, circular like a manhole. After a few more seconds, Mina looked at the rungs in the wall near her and cocked her head when she saw that the top of the manhole was partially blocked. I glanced at her again. She was squinting her eyes at something past the manhole. It was probably a car or something. After all, we were under the city, just a few streets away from her friends and the accident.

My chest was heaving in anger at my stupidity of thinking that Jared could gain control. My hands clenched into fists I as controlled myself from punching the wall as I shot her a look of pure disgust. I closed my eyes and counted to three. When I opened them, Mina was staring at me, in a sitting position. Her mouth opened to say, "Teague."

It was barely a whisper, but I felt it. I felt Jared trying to push his way to the front of my mind. Why did she have to go and say my name? I closed the distance between us and pressed the girl into the ladder rungs, my forearm barring across her chest and my other hand painfully covering her mouth. I was trying so hard not to back away from her; But Jared was trying harder and more urgently, as if he knew what I was doing to Mina.

"Don't speak." I heaved, sweat beading on my forehead. "Don't you dare say my name."

I glared at Mina, her eyes widening in fright. My heart started beating faster, Jared momentarily stunning me. He took control of me, but I wouldn't give up that easily. Unfortunately, neither would he. He won the battle as a blinding light filled my eyes. My other half tried to release the pressure between Mina and me.

The Grimm, wide-eyed and fearful, slowly brushed her hand against my arm. That was it. I fought my back up again, jerking at her touch and hissing and the pain. It took me a few seconds to get back out of that state.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what I had done - I won the war between us, Jared and me.

I narrowed my eyes and pushed her against the ladder again. The back of Mina's head connected with the upper rung, because a small vibration could be felt and heard as my arm pressed harder into her body, making another rung dig deeper into her shoulder blade.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and she lashed back in anger. "Get away from me, you freak!"

So I was a freak now, was I? I formed a cruel smile as I slowly leaned forward, barely touching her ear, and whispered, "I could have let you die up there. In fact, I'm not altogether of one mind why I didn't…" Why did I save her again? Oh yes, the dagger. I composed myself and made it sound like I was using sarcasm. "Oh, that's right. You have something I want." I took my free hand, and gently stroked her cheek. I ran my thumb over her lips, for reasons I may never be able to understand, and felt it tremble under my fingers. My hand moved under her chin, feeling a shiver and a shaky gulp of air.

I cupped her chin and softly, though dangerously, whispered, "I want that dagger."

"Even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you," she spat out. She pushed against me to escape, but my fingers dug deeper into her throat, cutting off her air. She stilled and slowly retreated as I released the pressure.

"Tsk tsk tsk," I clicked my tongue arrogantly. "I thought you would have heeded my warning. I told you your friends aren't safe if you don't give me the dagger."

"It was you that attacked Brody." She glared at me, as if Brody meant the world to her.

"I thought it pertinent to give you another warning, to show you I mean business. But it will be your last." I pushed her hard and turned my back on her.

"No, leave my friends out of this." Her voice gained a desperate edge as she sounded as if she was both pleading and demanding me. "You have no right to bring them into our fight."

I sighed. I thought to myself, _When you live life as a Grimm, Mina, everyone around you will either get hurt, injured or be dead._ Hasn't she learned that lesson yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm _so_ freaking sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's probably only been 4 days, but it felt like FOREVER. I took this much time because... uh... well, I've-sorta-watched-most-of-Glee-season-2-in-my-free-time-instead-of-working-on-this-so-um-yeah. _That_ and because I had a one day event downtown.**

 **Whoops.**

 **I know the first reason's really crappy, so I'll hope you'll forgive me! Anywho, here's the loooong awaited chapter 4. And though the ending seems like it's the last chapter, it's not. There will be more in the future.  
**

 **(And yes, I'm only on season 2 in Glee, people)**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

"You are the one doing that. You're endangering your friends, not me." I shrugged. It _was_ technically true, she was the daughter of a Grimm, and she started all of this in the first place. I turned away the memory of her, shimmering in her moonstone dress kissing me in that tower. She was a traitor and everything was her fault.

"That's an outright lie and you know it. You have been controlling me from the very beginning with your games."

Well, that part was also technically true... But it was what I did with all the other Grimms, and that girl just couldn't expect me to stop with her. "Mina, if you don't want to play my games, I'm okay with ending this here and now and moving on to the next Grimm." I paused for a dramatic effect, meeting her gaze. "Your brother."

I couldn't give up the curse with her. It was a curse after all, and all the Grimms were in charge of breaking it. It certainly couldn't end with one Wilhelmina Grimm, no matter how much I loved her.

Wait... What the-?! That's like the third freaking time I had those kind of thoughts about the Grimm since I've been here! I need to end this now, because who knows what might happen? If I stay around longer, Jared will break free, and I'll probably be kissing her... wait, no! Snap out of it Teague! I thought to myself. I turned around, angry, and tightened Mina's neck painfully with magic.

"N-n-no," Mina stuttered, struggling against the magic. Fear raced through her eyes. She couldn't breathe, couldn't inhale, and I saw Mina closing her eyes as if she were starting to black out. "Puh-please," Mina choked out.

"You're the only one who stands in my way!" I roared. Stupid Grimms and their stupid little lives. I liked watching Mina writhe under my power, but before I could do anything else, I heard the faint but clear voice that rang above us.

"Mina?" I think it was... Nancy? Nin? Isn't that... Oh yes, Nan. That flirty blonde who's impossible to escape from. "Mina, where are you?"

I turned to listen where the sound was coming from and if we should move. Since it required concentration, I released some of the pressure on the girl's throat unintentionally. I furrowed my eyebrows at the pathetic gasps for air and the round of coughing it set off.

Irritated that I lost my focus over a small thing, I moved away from Mina. Mina fell to her knees, hands on her heart, heavily breathing as she gathered her strength. "Pathetic," I taunted, staring up at the trickles of light that came from above. Police sirens increased in volume, coming to the scene. Wonder what was going on up there?

"Why don't you just kill me?" Mina stood up straight to challenge me, her hands splayed at her sides. She looked deadly, but I knew better. Right now, she probably wished looks could kill. I know because that look on her face has been on and off mine for the last 200 years.

"I keep wondering that myself." I turned around and clasped my hands around my back. Before I made a move, I wanted to ask her a question."What can you accomplish with no Grimoire to do all of your dirty work for you? You have nothing in your arsenal but a pretty face-" I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure if I really meant that or not, so I added, "and a lying one at that."

Well, at least Mina looked partially irritated. "Mina, are you down there?" This time it was Ever, who had either heard something or figured out that she'd gone down the manhole into the sewer. Ever's hand squeezed through the opening the light shone through. Both Mina and I glanced at it at the same time. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to escape from little old me.

"I have enough to fight the likes of you," Mina challenged.

I sighed, "You're all talk, and I'm becoming bored. I'm done with you and your pretty little threats to stop me." I couldn't wait anymore. Her bark was worse than her bite and I needed that dagger now. I started walking towards her, hands aimed at her throat hidden under her infinity scarf.

Mina looked desperate, and from the looks of it, she was trying to harness Fae power. I started running towards her, afraid that I wouldn't make it in time, but it was too late. I suddenly flew across the room backwards and cracked my skull into the wall, going limp.

And _that_ was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

 **Okay guys, give me 3 reviews and you get the next chapter. No reviews? No chapter. As soon as the 3rd review is posted, I _will_ post the chapter the same day. **

**It's up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? Yeah... Me. So I don't want my chapters to be too long or to short, so I'm going to put them around 500 - 1000 words. Don't wanna bore you guys! Here's the long awaited chapter 5... And it has a little more Meague-iness than normal. Heh - you'll just have to wait until you get to _that_ part.**

 **Oh no, I've said to much... Haven't I?**

 **Anyway, just one quick shout out to a reviewer, and then on with the show! Er, story!**

 **Mikkey234 : Thanks for the input! The new perspective really puts a spin on things, doesn't it? Well, in this chapter you're going to get a lot of Meague - in more ways than you can imagine. Keep reviewing for more quick and bigger chapters!**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

 _Ow..._ I thought, rubbing my head. That girl sucker-punched me with her freaking power that even I didn't know she had until half an hour ago. Out of habit of all the old fights in the past, I unknowingly healed myself quickly. Just in time too - I heard a thump and saw Mina move the sewer lid slightly.

"Don't go up there," I growled from below. It wasn't just for my sake of the dagger, it was for her safety. Since she had that big blast of power, humans would be affected under the magic and various Fae would flock to the source. But why did I care about her? Oh right, Erjad. I snapped out of my daze and looked up just in time to see Mina thrust her hand through a small opening between the chassis of the truck and the wheel and rasp, "I'm here!"

"I've got you, Mina. I'll get you out. I promise." Ever called out.

Like I always say, don't make promises you can't keep. I hazily got up and sprinted to her, making myself soundless. I climbed the rungs carefully and grasped Mina's ankle, trying to pull her back down and make her lose balance.

"Ever! Don't let go!" Mina yelled, wrapping her left arm around the rung. I was winning...

"Mina!" Ever cried, when Mina's hand started to slip through her grasp. I had crawled up to the rung behind her and was yanking on her other arm. "It's okay, just take care of Nan. Take care of Nan," Mina called. She gave up that easily, huh? Well, her problem, not mine.

I was becoming impatient on trying to make her fall. I grabbed her around the arms, sort of in a... hugging... position, and pulled hard. I lost my footing, and so did she. Whoops. I glanced at the light above, seeing Ever stare horridly at me. She must've known I was there, because the last thing I heard of the pixie was, "Noooo!".

But that was okay. I had a plan. Mind you, not a very good one, but still a plan.

The distance to the ground wasn't very far - just about 15 feet - so there were about eight seconds till the hit.

We were sideways, which meant my and Mina's right side were to take the fall. I considered my options. I could twist so that Mina, who was now blacked out, was on the bottom, and she could die, or...

I sighed. I could heal myself anyway. The ground was dangerously close as I twisted just in time to take the severe hit. _Ow..._ I thought for the second time in the past twenty minutes. Why was I so stupid to do that, again?

My lips parted for breath as I opened my eyes, seeing the black world of darkness around me even if I could heal myself, which I can, I would have to wait a few seconds until the power came back in me.

The faint breathing right above me snapped me out of the haze I was in. My eyes widened, whether in surprise or anticipation, I will never know.

Wilhelmina Grimm's forehead was resting on mine, and her lips were inches away.

Her face was illuminated somehow, and her eyelids fluttered unconsciously. She moaned and turned her head subconciously, moving just a bit closer to my lips.

My breath hitched, afraid to do anything, as I tried to escape the inevitable; she was sliding down between my head - I could feel the friction.

Right then, my stomach did flips as I stopped breathing altogether. her lips touched mine and I closed my eyes, not fighting against the gentle brush of lips. Her mouth tensed, but she eventually relaxed and I just lay there with my now-open eyes, staring into nothingness. She eventually slid off my lips, trailed off my cheek and dropped to my chest. _Thank_ god _she was unconscious_ , I thought, as I realized what just happened and let the truth sink in.

I kissed Wilhelmina Grimm.

* * *

 ** _OmyfreakingG_ you did WHAT Teague?! **

**I have to admit, even _I_ am excited at what'll happen next - and I'm the writer! I should as a matter of fact know what will happen next! XD**

 **I work in a different way.**

 **Well, for more Meague and more chapters, please review! It really makes my day AND speeds up my writing process. As soon as I get my first review, I'll post the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I told you when I received the review for Chapter 5, I would post the next chapter? Well here you go. All thanks to one review.**

 **I also turned Anonym** **ous Reciews on, so people can leave a Guest comment if they'd like.**

 **Mikkey234 : I'm so glad you like it! I'm also happy that you're squealing with fangirliness (or fanboyiness). Your reviews really make my day, so thanks for sticking with this! Because of you, here's the next chapter. Keep on reviewing! ;)**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

Well... We didn't _exactly_ kiss, it was more of a brush of lips. It didn't mean to happen. Or did it? Wait, why didn't I stop it? Was I too busy enjoying it? Wait, I enjoyed it? Is that even possible? Does this mean I like her? That's impossible. But does it mean I love her? I mean - It was a long, long time ago since the selection of princesses for my engagement, and Mina did win... Oh my freaking gosh, does this mean I love her? I can't be in love with my enemy - I don't even know it's mutual. Oh no, I'm having a panic attack - which I never do since that's always Mina's job-

 _*cough*_

Oh right. The Grimm was still on top of me. I seemed to have already healed myself in my short state of panic, and the girl seemed to be stirring since she coughed.

It was as if something changed since the... Kiss. Ugh, I can't say that without blushing - which I NEVER do - and cringing slightly.

It was as if good power filled me. It was only temporary, I hoped, but I was in no mood to fight it. I turned over and gingerly set Mina down on the old mattress we were on and stood up, walking a few feet away from her.

Mina opened her eyes and rolled over, mumbling, "Gross,". I don't know why, but at the sound of her voice, I ducked in a different tunnel and put a glamour over myself.

Mina grumbled. She rolled over to see that she was resting on a yellowed mattress in an old abandoned runoff tunnel. I saw a rat scurry near her, and barely held in my laughter. Mina first looked at it, thinking it was some towel or something, until it moved towards her. She screamed and kicked at the rat sniffing at her shoes, making it scurry away.

Mina sat up and ran her hands across her body for injuries. I willed a coke can to roll over by her foot to see her reaction. The Grimm jumped to her feet and prepared to run, but I stepped out of my tunnel, ditching the invisible glamour.

This time I kept my distance from her. Some small part of me told me that I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I chose to obey it - for now.

Mina's hands dropped to her sides, looking at me with a mixture of astonishment and suspicion. She cocked an eyebrow up, probably to ask why I wasn't attacking and simply staring at her.

I barely noticed as I took in her beauty illuminated from the light that I didn't know where it was coming from. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine as she bit her bottom lip, the breeze tousling her messy brown hair. From this angle, her eyes looked like they had tiny golden flecks in them. I cleared my throat, reddening a bit for the staring as my eyes softened. I looked away and broke eye contact as I softly spoke, "That runaway garbage truck wasn't me."

It was true. It was reacted to some other source of power, one that reeked of poison, anger and revenge. It was very much like mine except for the poison part. There are better ways to kill people than poison, like magic, swords and torture. Now that I think about it, it was almost like a dwarf's or something. Wait, was it a gnome? There's only one gnome I know who would do such a thing...

"What? You didn't try to run me over? That wasn't part of your quest?" Mina looked confused as she shifted her stance from alert to casual. She probably realized I wasn't going to kill her, not now anyway.

I shook my head no, not speaking and not meeting her eyes for fear I might blush - in front of her.

"So why warn me? Why _save_ me?" Mina whispered, rather irritatingly. She probably wanted an explanation, I wouldn't blame her. Even I didn't know what came over me then. I met her gaze.

"Because you haven't finished the next quest that I've set up for you. And this one is the most important of all stories. I am especially partial to the ending." I only got glimpses of the upcoming quest in the Fable, but from what I know, Mina and I have a bit of romance going on and the plot ends rather badly. Like a cliffhanger.

"Yeah, me too." She spoke. I wasn't sure if she was using sarcasm it was being genuine. "Because one day her prince will come and they'll live happily ever after." God, is that really all she learned after one year of being a Grimm?

I laughed. It sounded genuine and deadly at the same time, I knew. "Come on, Mina, you know there's no such thing. The day your prince comes will be your worst nightmare." I paused for effect."For I will make you bow down and beg for your life." My eyes widened and I bit my tongue. Did I just give away that I was going to be her prince?

It didn't look like I have to worry, since Mina didn't seem to notice. "You're wrong. One day I will have a happy ending. It will be the day that you're dead."

"I know, Mina. I know." Sheesh, who doesn't want me dead? It's like I have a bounty on my head. "You've tried your best. But I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm done playing along." She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. I cocked my eyebrow at the sudden defense. It was rather attractive.

Damn - stop thinking these thoughts, Teague! Why am I so stupid?

"No, you're not. Soon you'll bow to me and beg for your life." I thrashed out.

"You are not ruler of the human plane, Teague." She looked tired at fighting with me. Surely I wasn't the only one who wanted us to stop bickering every moment I met her, right?

"And I don't plan on ruling the human plane. I plan on destroying this one." My time was straight forward and merciless. Mina shivered but didn't break eye contact.

"Why? What do you have against humans?"

"You ask why?" Clearly, I believed my reason to be obvious. "Humans are shallow liars and thieves. They are emotionally fickle, which is fun for the Fae to feed on, but they leave a sour feeling in my stomach." Like you, I added in my head.

"Teague, don't do this. You don't have to be evil." Mina moved towards me. I was nervous - why was she so close to me? She paused and just looked at me. Could she tell I was nervous?

My eyes flickered to her neck, which was now a purplish hue. God, did I do that? I was genuinely sorry for what happened when I inflicted the pain, wishing I could heal it. I probably would've, if I didn't have my evil reputation to uphold. I couldn't trust myself with her. Why was she always making me so damn guilty? I met her eyes again, barely catching the brief moment she stared at my lips. I bit back my growing smirk at the action. She reddened a bit, looking away, until she met my gaze again and looked at me thoughtfully, as if she was trying to figure me out.

She opened her mouth to say, "You can be good."

Can someone please tell me why did she act like it was the best idea in the whole damn world?

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, and please mention any typos, or anything I can do better!**

 **Also sorry if this chapters a bit bigger - its about 1300 word count. Tell me if you'd like longer chapters (posted every 2-5 days) or shorter chapters (posted every day).**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY- wow guys, thanks for all the reviews! I was kinda busy the last two days, getting all of my school supplies bought and labeled, and when I checked today, I was pleasantly surprised at the reviews! Since you all want to read the last (yes, this is the final chapter) chapter so badly, let me get started! All the reviews and authors notes are on the bottom and- wait, am I STILL talking?!**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

PI sigh; I tried, I really did. But after the tower incident it was like this whole different being started gnawing at me, telling me to listen to my deepest darkest thoughts.

I wasn't feeling that aggression anymore. It was like a different side of me... A side that was most probably Jared. I wonder how he was doing up there - he could influence my thoughts and actions.

But not anymore.

I looked Mina in the eye as I felt my evil self coming back to me. "I was…once. But being good didn't really work out for me. Being nice and gentlemanly didn't give me what I wanted." As I met her eyes, I felt my other half trying to fight back for control, but it wasn't working. Out of desperiration, I suppose, Jared sent all of the memories of Mina and me from the ceremonies and tests back through my brain.

I saw her. The way she was always nervous, the way she looked at me as if she were both curious and afraid of me at the same time. The way her eyes lit up when I kissed her in that very tower. My face saddened for a moment; at what fire and passion we lost that was bound never to rekindle again. All of this flashed through my mind in a half a second.

I got to give it to him - Jared sure knew how to stall for time by his quick memory recalling. It actually seemed like used to Mina love me... But even I knew that was all a facade. A good one, may I add, making me believe that someone would actually love me.

"So now I just take what I want. And right now I want the dagger." I said, merciless. I wasn't in the mood for playing games anymore and I could feel Jared subsiding, being carried away to the back of my mind.

"Teague," Mina cried out in frustration. "I don't have it. I have no clue what you're talking about."

That liar. A manipulative, deceiving liar! "Don't lie to me!" I roared. I walked towards her with clenched fists. In my mind, Jared was trying to do something - hell, anything - that would convince me I was wrong.

Mina raised her hands, looking like she was trying to mimic what she'd done earlier and push him away with power. But she was too scared, I could tell.

I closed the distance between us but didn't raise a hand to touch her. Sweat was beading on my forehead by trying to fight Jared."I know you have it. I've waited for so long. Jared didn't think it was you. He tried to convince me I had the wrong girl—that I was mistaken, but I'm not. I know it's you. You haven't changed. After your next tale is over you will give to me. Or I will hurt your friends and start sending the quests after your brother and your mother."

"I thought only one Grimm at a time could complete the quests," Mina said simply. It angered me that she wasn't the least bit fearful of me.

But I just smirked at her question, hiding my boiling anger. "Silly Mina, why do you think the Fae Guild exists all over the world? Why do you think the Godmothers watch all the Grimms from their little mirror room? I've toyed with all of them at one time or another. But there was only one Grimm I ever cared about."

She knew which Grimm I meant. Her. Not because I like her, Jared, I thought in an attempt to shut him up. I only cared about whichever one the Grimoire presented itself too. Because I needed my other half— the stupid half of me who had a name, Jared.

I turned my back on her and walked away. This conversation was getting us nowhere and I told her all that needed to be told.

"But you've always been a deceiver, and I've never been one to play by the rules," I continued before disappearing down another tunnel, leaving her alone in the dark. My voice echoed back to her. "Neither have you, Mina."

She knew what I meant.

I created a rip in the dimensions and walked through, entering my study. The curtains were drawn, the lights dimmed, candles lit - it looked like something like a horror movie and a romantic moment at the same time.

My head hurt; Jared was probably acting up there again. It's like he was trying to tell me something. But what? I was shaken after that _moment_ with the Grimm, and was frustrated at my complexp feelings.

My other half, in a moment of understanding, probably, sent a message up to my head.

"You spent so long

Wondering

And asking,

"How can anyone love me?"

And you have counted your flaws,

But didn't have

Any fingers left

For strengths."

Was that Jared talking? I thought he couldn't... How was that possible? Oh, no. No, no, no-

"And when someone finally

Said they loved you

All you could ask

was, "Why?"

Instead of telling them

you loved them too."

I crumbled down, collapsing on my chair and rubbing my temples vigorously. My life was hell - Jared had more of an influence on me than I thought - and that poem...

No, I wasn't afraid of the poem, I was just shaken at what it meant.

Jared knew. He freaking knew of my feelings towards the Grimm! And he would somehow take advantage of me when I was with her so I would lose at this game. The game I created!

But I wasn't angry at my other half. It was my fault, really. I was angry at me.

After all these years of building up my wall, making sure that nothing would breach it - in that moment with Mina, my wall was torn. I let my guard down. And that could only mean one thing.

I was in love with Mina Grimm. But I wouldn't let that stop me, not now, not ever.

All I could do was hope Jared would shut up and let me do my thing.

But knowing the stubborn half he is, I had a hard time believing that he wouldn't give up. He always said love was stronger than hate. That friendship was stronger than anger.

Well it wasn't true. Love wins all? Like, seriously? I snorted.

How cliche.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Like I said before, it's the last chapter in this fanfiction, but I'm going to ask for your opinion on something, but after I answer these reviews!**

 **Guest : Don't worry - I still do the "sitting in the tree" thing to my best friend. She usually tells me to shut up, but like THAT stops me from singing in front of her crush. I totally agree with the idea that it should be Jared's thoughts more. I was so wrapped up in trying to achieve a certain amount of Meague that I totally forgot about him (DONT KILL ME - it was only temporarily! :P). As you read in the chapter, I listened to your advice and tried to incorporate him more.**

 **LoveBooks4Ever : Thank you! I also think Teague's POV puts a spin on things, doesn't it? ;D**

 **Fire and Flames : Aww... thanks! Thx for sticking with the story... Also for the support! It's my first fan fiction, so I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm happy you think my writing is great - it's the first time I've actually published something, so this means a lot! :)**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic - here Mina and Teague switch places for a day, Mina looking like Teague and vice versa. I might add a authors note after this chapter to provide more insight to the new fanfic, but that's all I want to here your thoughts on for now! :D**

 **Also, the poem that Jared spoke of belongs and is written by someone else.**


End file.
